GSA Help Staff
by Deystar Skyi
Summary: Sometimes, when one is confused, it's helpful to look up someone to talk to who knows what you're talking about and will not judge you... Rated for shounanai.


SUDDEN INSPIRATION HAS SMACKED ME IN THE FACE LIKE A WET BRICK! IT KINDA HURT!

…ahem… This is one of those "talking to people on the Internet" fics… yeah…

NOTE- This will be written as whatever pops up on the main char's computer—it will not be like a normal fic 'til the end. Read it like you would your own computer. This DID have color and other such effects, but they didn't save here...

Oh, and these AIM names came from the top of my head, so if they're yours, GOMEN!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own. Happy now? You make me sad. T.T

**Title-** GSA Help Staff

**Rating-** K, purely for the warning

**Warning-** Shounan-ai

* * *

You have received a message from **Blackbird101**. Do you want to accept this message? 

(Yes)(No)

**Blackbird101 (7:03:23)**: Um… I found your name on the Need Help section on this GSA thingy… am I right?

**DemonInChains (7:03:56)**: You found the right person, don't worry. What do you need to talk about?

**BlackBird101 (7:04:04)**: Oh, good! Thanks!

**BlackBird101 (7:04:35)**: Um… how do I put this…

**DemonInChains (7:06:48)**: Are you all right? How about you find an easier way to say it, and we'll work our way through.

**BlackBird101 (7:07:02)**: Um… yeah… how do I start?

**DemonInChains (7:07:23)**: However you want to.

**BlackBird101 (7:08:02)**: Um… well… why'd you join the staff?

**DemonInChains (7:08:45)**: So I can help. That's what you contacted me for, isn't it?

**BlackBird101 (7:08:52)**: Yes! It is! Sorry!

**BlackBird101 (7:09:02)**: I mean, why a GSA?

**DemonInChains (7:09:12)**: This is an attempt at a polite way to ask if I'm gay, isn't it?

**BlackBird101 (7:09:20)**: Sorry! Didn't mean to be rude!

**DemonInChains (7:09:32)**: No problem. Oh, and to answer your question, yes I am.

**BlackBird101 (7:09:52)**: …

**BlackBird101 (7:10:55)**: How can you tell if you are?

**DemonInChains (7:11:03)**: Is this about you?

**DemonInChains (7:11:16)**: Sorry to sound rude, but I need to know which way to explain it.

**BlackBird101 (7:11:45)**: …yeah…

**DemonInChains (7:12:01)**: All right. What makes you think you might be?

**BlackBird101 (7:12:24)**: Um… well, it's… I have a friend, right?

**DemonInChains (7:12:32)**: -nods- Lots of people do.

**BlackBird101 (7:12:36)**: Yeah…

**BlackBird101 (7:12:56)**: But… I dunno… it's hard to explain…

**DemonInChains (7:13:08)**: Are you a guy or a girl? Sorry, didn't catch that before.

**BlackBird101 (7:13:14)**: Boy, sorry.

**DemonInChains (7:13:36)**: Sorry you're a boy? -smiles- Anyway, so I'm assuming that this friend's a boy… and you think you might like him?

**BlackBird101 (7:13:46)**: Um… yeah…

**DemonInChains (7:14:02)**: What makes you think you like him?

**BlackBird101 (7:14:11)**: Um… it's hard to explain… and you wouldn't understand…

**DemonInChains (7:14:19)**: Try me.

**BlackBird101 (7:14:47)**: …um, let's just say I can tell when I'm in love…

**DemonInChains (7:15:01)**: I don't suppose you want to elaborate?

**BlackBird101 (7:15:12)**: No… sorry, kinda personal.

**DemonInChains (7:15:24)**: All right… I won't force it. Are you completely sure you like him?

**BlackBird101 (7:15:31)**: Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

**DemonInChains (7:15:46)**: If you're sure, why did you come to find me?

**BlackBird101 (7:16:02)**: Sorry! It's just… um… I don't know what to do now…

**DemonInChains (7:16:13)**: Is it an issue with your family, or just about the friend?

**BlackBird101 (7:16:53)**: Well, I think my Mom would get over it, Grandpa would be fine… my cousin might just laugh at me…our maid would plan my dates…But I think they'd be upset about _who_ I like…

**DemonInChains (7:17:04)**: Does your family have something against your friend?

**BlackBird101 (7:17:23)**: I think they hate him… :(

**DemonInChains (7:17:32)**: Ah. That _is_ a problem… are you going to give up on it?

**BlackBird101 (7:17:46)**: Easier said than done! Whenever Mom wants me to think about the girl she thinks I like, I think about him…

**DemonInChains (7:17:53)**: She wants you to think about girls?

**BlackBird101 (7:18:01)**: Don't ask me, she's a _Mom_.

**DemonInChains (7:18:19)**: I wouldn't know—no mother, sorry. Anyway, have you talked to your friend about this?

**BlackBird101 (7:18:23)**: Sorry!

**BlackBird101 (7:18:34)**: Not yet, no… what if he freaks out?

**DemonInChains (7:18:51)**: If he's really your friend, he'll understand, even if he doesn't feel that way. Some guys can be a bit edgy, but it'll be better than living with the thought. Trust me.

**BlackBird101 (7:19:04)**: But… what if he won't be my friend?

**DemonInChains (7:19:25)**: That's a chance you'll have to ask yourself if you're willing to take, but I'll warn you—it **will** be hard if you don't. It's not very fun. Like I said, if he's really your friend, he won't mind.

**BlackBird101 (7:19:34)**: I guess so…

**DemonInChains (7:19:46)**: You don't have to run and tell him now—wait until you're ready. Maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised.

**BlackBird101 (7:19:51)**: Yeah… thanks for the advice, I doubt anything will happen with my friend and me—our families REALLY don't get along—but it helps to talk.

**DemonInChains (7:20: 05)**: It's no problem. Talk to me whenever you need to. And who knows—maybe it's not as complicated as you're making it out to be.

**BlackBird101 (7:20:19)**: I doubt that, but thanks. I should probably go now—I have somewhere to go tonight.

**DemonInChains (7:20:30)**: I hope our talk helped. IM me anytime you need. I have to go soon anyway.

**BlackBird101 (7:20:46)**: It did, thanks! I'll talk to you later!

**BlackBird101 (7:20:49) has signed off**

Satoshi signed off his AIM and closed the laptop, setting it down next to him. Getting up from where he'd been sitting on his bed, he walked over to his closet, sorting through for a change of clothes to meet Dark at the museum where his newest target lay. As he looked through, he gave a small smile to himself.

"You'll talk to me again sooner than you think… Daisuke."

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please review! Was it good? Oh, but any flames will be used to bake my bread… I LURVE this couple. (Actually, I lurve a LOT of couples… most shounan-ai… OO) 

Oh, and I AM aware that, in a lot of stories where authors use the suffixes, Sato doesn't call Daisuke by his first name, and I AM aware that I used it here. It was to add effect. Love you all!


End file.
